My Bloody Valentine
by The Dark Wolf 714
Summary: Tiré de la chanson de Good Charlotte. Draco perd la tête et la raison. Désolé, je suis nul pour les résumé ..- -'


My Bloody Valentine

_Oh my love, please don't cry, I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

Mon Amoure, ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai fais pour toi, pour nous…

Je t'aimais, plus fort que tout…tu le savais, mais à la fin de notre 7ième année, tu as préféré resté avec ton….ton..Rouquin affable et incapable. On a continué à se voir, en cachette comme deux gamins faisant une bêtise. Je t'en pris, ne pleures plus pour lui….Viens avec moi, on vivra ensemble pour l'éternité ! Je sais que tu m'aimes encore et toujours … En lavant mes mains de son sang de « traitre » en repensant à ce que j'avais fait…sans aucun regret, avec juste un sentiment heureux et bienfaisant.

_I ripped out his throat then called you on the telephone to, take of my disguise just in time to hear you cry when you…_

Comme dans un rêve, je me souviens être rentré chez lui. Il pleuvait cette nuit-là. Il vivait deux rues plus loin de chez toi du côté moldu de Londres. Minuit avait sonné à la pendule dans l'entrée. Il était dans la chambre, sûrement entrain d'écouté un match de Quiditch à la radio. J'avais prit un couteau dans la cuisine et j'étais monté. Il était dos à la porte. Je passai discrétement derrière lui et il se retourna. On se battit un moment, puis je lui tranchais la gorge d'un coup. Me connaissant, on aurait penser que j'aurais utilisé simplement l'Avada, mais c'était encore trop bon et gentil pour _lui_. Je me souviens encore avoir prit ce truc, le félétone, non le téléphone. Il y avait ton numéro dans le répertoire. Il fallait que je t'appel pour te dire ce que j'avais fait…

-Allo ! C'est toi, Ron ?

-Non, c'est Draco, mon amour…

-Draco ? qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le portable de Ron ?

-Il n'ait plus là pour l'utiliser….

- ?

Je me mis à t'expliquer ce que j'avais fait, en te rassurant. Pour toi, je faisais tombé mon masque, mon déguisement. Pendant ce temps, toi, tu pleurais au téléphone, j'entendais tes sanglots.

_you mourn the death of your bloody valentine the night he died._

_you mourn the death of your bloody valentine. one last time_

Tu pleurais sa mort. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas contente ? On sera ensemble pour toujours maintenant. Sans lui, sans qu'il ne te retienne.

-Viens me rejoindre Mione…

Tu pleurais une dernière fois, au téléphone avant que tu ne raccroche et vienne me rejoindre.

_Oh my love please dont cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I dont know much at all. I dont know wrong from right. All I know is that I love you tonight._

Je t'avais prise dans mes bras, doucement. Tu pleurais, tes larmes mouillants ma chemise.

-Je t'en pris, ne pleure plus …

Tu regardais mes mains pleines de sang, effarée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Draco ?

-On pourra enfin vivre notre amour…sans avoir à se cacher…

-Mais…

-On commencera une nouvelle vie, à deux…sans lui ! S'il te plait Darling, ne pleures pas…pas pour lui …

-Qu'es-tu devenu ?

-Je ne sais pas…

Les yeux dans le vague, le visage enfouie dans tes cheveux bruns au parfum de paradis, tu me chuchotais que c'étais horrible ce que j'avais fait. Je n'avais plus aucune notion du bien et du mal. Je ne savais plus rien ce soir là, juste que je l'aimais de tout mon être.

_There was Police and Flashing lights, The rain came down so hard that night and the  
Headlines read, A lover died, No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

J'entendis comme dans un rêve, la sirène de police et les gyrophares teintaient la nuit et la pluie de rouge et de bleu. Je devais partir avant qu'il ne me trouve. Je n'avais laissé aucune trace de ma présence ici. Je voyais dans ma tête, les titres de la Gazette de demain. « L'AMOUREUX D'HERMIONE GRANGER RETROUVER MORT ». Je pris mon Hermione part la main et l'entrainais hors de la maison où reposait le corps de son ancien petit ami. Une fois loin du meurtre que j'avais crée, je nous transplanais près du vieux saule pleureur où nous allions nous réfugié depuis notre sortie de Poudlard. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les tiens et je vis que rien ne serais plus douloureux que de voir tes yeux chocolats pleins de larmes.

_you mourn the death of your bloody valentine the night he died._

_you mourn the death of your bloody valentine. one last time_

_Oh my love please dont cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I dont know much at all. I dont know wrong from right. __All I know is that I love you tonight._

-Ne pleures plus Hermione…on restera ensemble pour toujours …Pour toi, je ferais tout..

-J'ai vu ça…pourquoi as-tu tué Ron ? Il ne t'avais rien fait à toi !

-Si ! Il t'avais prise à moi…Je n'aurais pus supporté que tu te marie avec lui et non pas avec moi !

-Mais Draco…Je t'aime oui, mais Ron était mon meilleur ami, mon fiancé ! Pourquoi ?

-Je t'aime Hermione ! Lui Non ! Ne mens pas, tu m'aime plus que lui …

Je te vis doucement hoché la tête, me rendant fou de joie.

-Explique moi…

_Tonight_

He dropped you off, I followed him home  
Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window  
Standing over him, he begged me not to do  
What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you

Je lui expliquais comment j'étais rentré chez lui.

-Il venait de te déposé chez toi…Vous aviez été au cinéma…En silence, je l'ai suivi jusque chez lui. Il avait laissé la fenêtre de la cuisine ouverte. Je suis rentré sans qu'il m'entende. J'ai ouvert un tiroir et j'ai trouvé de couteaux de cuisine. J'en ai pris un. Je suis lentement monté dans sa chambre, sans faire de bruit. Il écoutait la radio. Je suis passé derrière lui. Au dernier moment, il s'est retourné. On s'est mit à se battre…

A ce moment de l'histoire, tu m'arrêtas et tu commença à chercher des marques de combat et d'un coup de baguette, tu fis disparaitre les coupures et autres contusions.

-Après, je l'immobilisais au sol. J'étais au-dessus de lui. Il me supplia de ne pas le tué. Il m'avait promis de t'abandonné si je le laissais en vie. Il n'avait pas comprit que je t'aimais tellement. Je n'avais pas supporté qu'il te manque de respect. Avant de lui tranché la gorge, je lui dis qu'il ne pouvais rien faire, seul mon amour pour toi, Hermione, m'importait…

Je me tournais vers toi, tu pleurais encore, mais je voyais une autre lueur que celle de la tristesse dans tes yeux, celle de la fierté et celle, très présente, d'un même sentiment qu'on partageait tout les deux, depuis tant d'années ! Doucement, tu t'approchas de moi et déposais tes lèvres sur les miennes en un doux baiser au goût de paradis.

_Oh my love please dont cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. I dont know much at all. I dont know wrong from right. __All I know is that I love you tonight._


End file.
